Many computer systems include components that can be characterized as a backend and frontend, respectively. Typically, the backend processes and stores data, among other functions, and the frontend is responsible for presenting the backend data and allowing users to manipulate it when applicable. For example, the R/3 system from SAP AG in Walldorf, Germany is a backend system that is capable of handling many different types of data processing and management in an enterprise resource planning (ERP) environment, such as operations related to customer relationship management (CRM), to name just one example. Moreover, SAP provides a Business Warehouse (BW server) system that offers data repository management functions that can be used in connection with the backend. For example, the BW server lets users formulate queries that can be run on various data repositories of backend data. The BW server also provides visual displays for presenting query results in formats that are most suitable for the various users of the system. These visual displays that present operational data to a user may be referred to as reports, because they are akin to a traditional paper-based business report.
Existing systems have been configured to provide transactional processing, for example in form of one or more application programs being executed in the backend. Some systems are also configured to provide analytical services, such as to provide the type of reports that can be generate by the BW server. The transactional and/or analytical features are often configured for the specific customer implementation, because each customer's needs and preferences may vary.